Je ne veux que de l'amour
by Miss-Liberty
Summary: Une histoire faite avec ma petite tete et ecrite par mes petites mains.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 - NOUVEAU

Je ne veux que de l'amour

24 décembre. Telle est la date de mon 16eme anniversaire.

Et j'étais seule,assise,sur le bord de ma fenêtre,à regarder les enfants passer dans la rue d'a coté.

Je fermai les yeux,et vis mon enfance,une enfance pas comme les autres,une enfance noir et sombre,ou j'ai succombé à la tristesse et à la douleur.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur mes joues,mais je ne pouvais pas retirer mes yeux de la scène. Ces enfants sain et en bonne santé,qui jouait et s'amuser … Et qui ne pensé qu'a ca.

Depuis bien longtemps,je n'y avais plus pensé,je retirai cette pensée de ma tete jusqu'au moment on frappa à ma porte.

-Oui ? demandais-je avec une voix à peu près calme.

-Lenah ? Tu viens ? On va manger la gâteux ! me dit ma tante.

\- J'arrive …

\- Si seulement tes parents étaient la pour assister à ton 16eme anniversaire … dit ma tante pensive.

\- Oui,mais seulement ils ne sont plus de ce monde,alors evite de parler de ça,s'il te plait !

Oui,mes parents ont fait parti de mon enfance sombre. Ils sont mort tous les 2 dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais 7 ans,je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais on m'avait menti,et j'ai su la nouvelle à mes 10 ans. On m'avait trahi et sali de l'intérieur.

On m'avait faire croire des choses horrible et ils étaient mort …

Sans eux,je voyais la vie dégoûtante,sans coeur,égoïste,je ne pouvais plus avancer.

Sans eux,je ne pouvais plus vivre,je n'avais gout à rien,je me laissai aller. Je m'étais tellement laissé aller … qu'a mes 12 ans,j'ai fait une tentation de suscide. Je ne pouvais plus supporter la suppression des 2 êtres les plus chers dans ma vie.

C'était un soir de décembre,il faisait très froid,et ma tante rentrait tard,je réfléchissai longuement,et je pris dans le tiroir de la salle de bain,deux petites lames de rasoir,puis,des médicaments très puissants.

C'est alors que je commençais à me couper les veines,très lentement,je voulais souffrir une dernière fois,reprendre gout à la vie,car on me l'avait gâché.

2h après ma tentative,ma tante m'a retrouvé sur le tapis du salon,et a directement appeler les pompiers pour me "sortir de la".

Depuis,ce jour,je suis suivi par le psychologue de mon lycée,une séance par semaine.

Depuis ce jour,je me promi de ne plus jamais recommencer,je pensais que ce ne serai pas le souhait de mes parents,même … si je souffrais encore et encore….

J'arrivai vers la table de la salle à manger,qui était recouverte d'une grande nappe rose,rempli de rose blanches,d'un géant gâteau à 3 étages et des dizaines d'assiettes en carton.

Puis je vis,mes cousins et mes cousines qui étaient tous autour de la table en question et qui,devaient m'attendre.

Ils dévoraient avec les yeux,le gâteau placé au centre de la table. Il était blanc,comme les roses,entouré de chantilly et à l'intérieur,du chocolat au lait.

C'était mon gâteau preferé,depuis que je suis toute petite,je me rappelle,j'avais 5 ans,et ma mère me la fait pour mon anniversaire,et je l'ai toujours demandé … jusqu'à ce fameux jour de décembre…

Je ne voulais plus qu'on me parle de mon enfance,de mes parents,tous ces choses,c'était du passé et j'avais décidé de faire une croix dessus.

-Lenah ? Tu viens ou tu vas rester devant la porte toute la nuit ? me demanda ma cousine,Marie,ce qui me déchira dans mes pensées du passé.

\- Oui,j'arrive,j'arrive,fis-je.

Je m'assis devant ma tante,elle semblai heureuse,le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles,elle partagea le gâteau en 10 parts.

Oui,nous étions plutot beaucoup dans la famille,2 cousins,Thomas et Gabriel et 3 cousines,Marie,Clara et Morgane.

Ma tante,Coralie,mon oncle,Daniel,sa femme Elsa et puis moi.

Daniel et Elsa avaient Marie,Clara,et Thomas et les deux qui restaient Gabriel et Morgane,étaient les enfants de mon autre oncle,Claude.

-Tiens,voila pour toi,Lenah,ton gâteau preferé ! Tu te souviens ? Ta mère te l'avait fait pour la première fois quand tu avais … commença Coralie.

-STOP lui criais-je. Ne me parle plus de mon passé,plus jamais !

-Lenah,je…

Je m'étais levé tellement vite,que je vis la chaise tournoyé sur elle meme,je me précipitai dans ma chambre, et claqua la porte violemment.

Et les larmes coulèrent,coulèrent,et ça ne s'arrêtait pas !

Je pleurai mes 16 années de souffrance ...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Je me relevais lentement,mes larmes séchées,je me remis sur mon bureau,face à mes livres de cours et a mon bloc note.

Oui,j'écris beaucoup,surtout dans les moments de solitude,j'écris de poèmes,des textes et des histoires triste.

Tout le monde me dit que j'écris bien,que j'ai un style different,mais je ne le trouve pas mieux que les autres à vrai dire.

C'est alors que je pris mon stylo,et commencai à écrire. Ma vie,se resume en quelques lignes,il n'y avait pas de choses exceptionnel à dire,et elle était simple,avec des bas,et du banal.

Ciseaux à la main,je coupai une feuille,quand tout à coup,un cri strident m'arracha les 2 oreilles…

-Lenaaah non ! cria Coralie

\- Ca va pas de crier comme ça ? J'ai quoi fais sérieux ? Mais laissez moi bordel ! lui lâchais-je sans m'en rendre compte.

J'etais fatigué de les voir s'inquiéter pour moi comme si j'avais 5 ans,c'était tellement lassant. Ils s'occupaient tellement de mes gestes et parole,qu'ils ne pensaient meme plus à leur propre personne.

Après les paroles mauvaises de mon vocabulaire qui m'avaient echappé,je m'excusai

J'ai toujours été nerveuse,c'est ma nature,toujours à m'énerver pour un rien,à être sur les nerfs,tout simplement.

-Mais que fais-tu avec ces ciseaux,nom de Dieu ? me demanda ma tante.

-Je coupais une feuille,ça aussi j'ai pas le droit ? dis-je avec une voix plus douce.

-Si si mais …

-Mais … ?

-Mais … heu rien,laisse tomber,bon je te laisse tranquille,tu viens dans 15mn pour ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

-Oui oui …

-Ok,très bien à tout l'heure alors

Ca me deprimai,tous ces cadeaux pour moi,au contraire je devais être contente comme tous les autres gens de mon âge,mais non,j'en avais marre de leur pitié,ma tante m'a juste receuilli car elle pensait faire une bonne action,elle en a juste marre de moi,elle fait sa faux cul avec tout le monde de toute façon.

Qu'est ce que mes parents me manquaient ...

Sur ces mots,qui s'effaçaient peu à peu de ma mémoire,ma tante m'appela.

-Lenaaaaah ! Viens,depeche toi !

Combien de fois,l'avais-je entendu ? Ce prénom,Lenah… Combien de fois … avant mes 12 ans … ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3-NOUVEAU

Sourire forcé au coin des lèvres,pour ne pas paraitre égoïste auprès des membres de ma famille,j'avançais pas à pas dans le grand couloir de l'appartement. J'ouvris la porte,et ce fus le déchaînement de questions : "Où étais-tu ? T'es allé faire quuuuoi ?"

Alors que je répondais au questions posés,ma cousine

Marie,me prit le bras et m'emmena sur le lieu des cadeaux.

-Aller,ouvre Lenah,t'as de la chance,toi,tu ouvres tes cadeaux aujourd'hui et demain,tu en as encore de la part du père Noel,me dit-elle.

Ah oui,ce fameux pére Noel,qui a émerveillé mon enfance,et quand j'ai su qu'on m'avait menti sur ce sujet la,j'ai fondu en larmes,comme un bébé de 2 ans. C'était assez marrant à voir enfait.

Je commençais à déchirer le papier rose rempli de petit ours blanc qui recouvrait le premier cadeau quand ma Tante Coralie,me prit en photo.

Elle sait pourtant que je déteste ça mais elle veut toujours immortaliser le moment présent. Elle adore ça,elle aurai mieux fait photographe plutôt qu'avocate,ce qui ne lui allait vraiment pas comme profession.

Je reçu un Ipad Air de la part de toute ma famille ce qui ne m'a pas complètement déplu même si je n'en avais pas forcement demander un. Mais c'était quand meme cool de possèder une tablette de ce genre.

Puis de mes petites cousines,j'ai eu un dessin collector fait avec leurs petites mains,je trouvais ça trop mignon meme si au fond de moi,ça me rappeler les dessins que je faisais à mes parents.

Enfin de compte,tout me rappeler mes parents;pourquoi je vis,mes oncles,mes tantes,ma vie …

Le soir meme,j'aidais à ranger la cuisine,remplie de nourriture et de déchets,le salon pour les papiers cadeaux et le hall qui était couvert de neige fondu à cause des chaussures.

A Coralie et moi,cela nous a prit au moins 1h45 à tout ranger bien comme il faut,et on peut dire que je suis comme un zombie qui essaye de manger les humains. 22h20 et la seule chose que je voudrais,c'est dormir. Je ne veux plus penser,je veux oublier et dormir.

Bip,Bip,Bip

Mon réveil sonna et annonça l'heure de 11h du matin,j'étais tellement fatigué que j'aurais pu dormir une nuit entière.

C'est si bon d'être dans son lit,fermer les yeux et ne pensai qu'a l'instant présent,au calme et se teleporter dans un monde irréel…

Ma tante frappa à la porte qui était entrouverte.

-Lenah ? Tu es réveillée ? Tu veux déjeuner ? me dit-elle.

-Hum,oui,oui j'arrive tout de suite,laisse moi le temps de me réveiller

-Oui prends ton temps,tu es vacances j'te signale,moi je ne vais pas tarder à partir.

-Partir ou ? Un 25 décembre ?

-Heu… j'ai une copine,elle a besoin de mon aide pour quelque chose.

-Ok.

L'horloge sonna 12h pile,et j'étais encore seule.

Ma tante est parti chez sa "copine" et moi,je me laissais,trainer par le temps.

Je regardais par la fenêtre,il neigeait encore. Je déteste la neige,le froid et l'hiver. Mettre des pulls,des mentaux,être coincé dans une couverture,je ne peux supporter. Cette non liberté,ce sentiment d'emprisonnement,c'est tellement inconfortable.

"I can't remember forget you,and when you look at me…"

"Mon telephone" pensai-je,

croyant recevoir un appel de ma tante,je me precipitai sur mon vieux samsung.

Il était sur le canapé rouge du salon,et moi étant dans la cuisine,je devais courir pour le prendre,mais manque de temps,la sonnerie s'est arrêtée.

Appel manqué. Un message vocal

De qui ça pouvait bien être ?


End file.
